Californian
by uberchica
Summary: The titans realize that they don't really know that much about their Californian. As they search deeper into his background they come to appreciate him as person even more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review.**

**Prologue**

So they all thought I was gay. I guess there are worse things. They thought that long hair and being from California meant I was gay. Some asked, some just hinted but I merely smiled. If I was gay, which by the way I'm not, it wasn't any of their business.

The truth is as much as I liked the guys, I missed California. I missed waking up in our little house by the beach. I missed surfing, beach volleyball, and tai chi in the hot beach sun. I missed my friends. Things were so complicated and messy.

It has never mattered to me the color of one's skin. That's how I was raised. My parents always taught me that what mattered were ones actions and the content of their hearts.

I guess the thing that bugged me the most about being here in Alexandria was the fact that no one truly knew me. They didn't know how I thought or why I acted the way I did.

They didn't know that my mom was killed in Africa. They didn't know that because of my dad's job I had traveled all around the world with my dad. He had acted as an ambassador for the military for many years. They didn't know that I had 3 sisters, used to have 4. My eldest sister died the same day as my mom at the hand of natives in Africa. They didn't know that it completely shattered my heart when I found out that they died. I nearly died as well. Now it's just me, my dad, my older sister Susie, and my 2 younger sister's Payson and Vanessa. Susie was 19, Payson 14, and Vanessa 12.

I've been screwed up ever since their deaths. I pretend that I'm put together for my sisters and my dad. I know that he needs to have someone to rely on and since Susie started collage I've had to do a lot of stuff for my dad.

But what no one knows is that I'm cracking. I don't know how much more I can take. I'm depressed. I use drugs and alcohol to help with the days that it all seems like it's too much. But sooner or later I will crack and I don't think that there will be anyone there to help pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review.**

**Chapter 1**

_Julius Pov_

It was after the particularly long practice that out of the blue that Petey randomly brought up Sunshine's behavior. To be honest I hadn't really noticed anything until he mentioned it. I don't think any of us did. Sunshine wasn't loud like Petey, or overly helpful like Rev, or cheerful like Blue and Louie. He wasn't goofy like Alan or command attention and respect like Gerry.

It got me to thinking. What did we really know about Sunshine? We knew that he was from California and that his dad was in the military. We knew that unlike many of us he never really had a problem with race mixing. He seemed to be very mellow. But we didn't really know him.

After Petey's enquiry I started to pay more attention. He had a point. Something did seem off about Sunshine's behavior. What in the world could be going on? I'll tell you one thing I'm gonna find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review.**

**Chapter 2**

_Rev Pov_

When had Sunshine become so withdrawn? And how in the world did nobody but Petey notice. I mean, I know Petey and him probably talked more than the rest of us, but how did we not notice?

I had always prided myself knowing that I was someone others counted on and would go to for help and yet I failed to see that one of my own teammates was struggling.

To be honest I liked Sunshine. He was a good player. He was very accepting of others. Despite the fact that he moved in during one of the most crazy times in Alexandria's history and he takes it all with stride. He was a kind guy. While I personally don't support the idea of homosexuality I didn't want to treat him any different if he was gay. Although that has never been confirmed.

As I watched Sunshine act weirder and weirder I couldn't help but become even more worried about my teammate and friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review. I'm sure that you all can tell that I have no idea what I am doing so please, please, please review. If you notice a mistake or have an idea of a way I can make it better than please tell me. **

**Chapter 3**

_Alan's Pov_

Wow, could this day get any worse. It was only 10: 30 and already I was wishing it was the end of the day. I slowly slouched further down in my seat and yawned. Yesterday's practice had been brutal. Actually the last couple weeks had become increasingly more brutal. Ever since Petey noticed Sunshine acting funny it had become more and more obvious that something was wrong.

Example A: he's been acting out in practice. Getting frustrated and annoyed over the littlest things. Which to some wouldn't be a big deal at all but for Sunshine it was. He was always the calm, mellow, laid back one. But now it was like he was a different person.

Example B: he wasn't doing as good at school as he was previously. We were actually in a lot of the same classes. Even now I could see him spacing out. He wasn't paying attention at all. Which was odd because though he wasn't a super amazing student he at least usually paid attention in class.

As the bell rang I watched our teacher, Mr. Lionel, stop him and pull him aside. After I exited the classroom, I waited for Sunshine to be done talking to Mr. Lionel. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see that he was getting angry. That shocked me. Sunshine never got angry, well if he did he sure didn't show it. What in the world was wrong with my teammate?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review. I'm sure that you all can tell that I have no idea what I am doing so please, please, please review. If you notice a mistake or have an idea of a way I can make it better than please tell me.**

**Chapter 4**

_Sunshine's Pov_

I can't believe Mr. Lionel. What right did he have telling me what to do. _"I'm concerned about you. A lot of your teachers are worried. What's wrong with you lately?"_ Why couldn't he just mind his own business? Instead he sticks his overly nose into mine. Which I told him, needless to say he wasn't very pleased with me. He gave me a week's worth of after school detention. Crap. I had practice, which I told him, making it worse. He sent me to the principal where I had to sit there and little to him prattle on about how if I wanted to succeed I needed to change my attitude.

Needless to say I was a half hour late to practice where Coach Hard ass Boon chewed me out and then sent me to do laps for the entire practice.

Later in the lockeroom the guys kept looking at me funny. I decided to forgo my usual shower and just head home.

As I opened the door to my house I could hear Nessa and Payson arguing. I couldn't help but smile. I truly did love my baby sisters. They were 2 of the most spectacular people in the entire world as far as I was concerned. I figured that I better stop them before my dad came home. I hurried over and told them to shut up. I know, I know. I'm a jerk. I just couldn't put up with their arguing today. After my ass move I decided it just might be better if I go to bed. What a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review. I'm sure that you all can tell that I have no idea what I am doing so please, please, please review. If you notice a mistake or have an idea of a way I can make it better than please tell me.**

**Chapter 5**

_Sunshine's pov on his own family_

My dad, Sergeant William Bass, worked for the army and he was my hero. He always seemed so cool and collected about everything. He and my mom had taught us all from birth that the only thing that really mattered was ones heart and soul. Not their race, religion, color, sexual preference, or how intelligent they were. He was a really easy going guy. And yet he was extremely firm and strong. He instilled in me and my siblings the importance of being respectful. He didn't even complain when Susie decided to instead of heading off to college after she graduated she choose to go on a trip around Europe.

Susie was my older sister, she was 19 years old. As a neighbor we used to have said Susie looked like a pretty princess. Golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes; thin but curvy in just the right places. She said she didn't want to start school until she knew what she wanted to do. Meanwhile, while she was traveling it gave her the time and opportunity to work on her writing and cooking skills. She said that she just wasn't sure whether she wanted to go to school to be a writer or if she wanted to go to cooking school. Either way I knew that she would be spectacular at both.

Payson was 14 and incredibly sweet and responsible. She had the golden blonde hair like I did and gigantic blue eyes. Her nose small and had a slight upturn. Payson was rather small. She was only 5'3 and couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds. Payson took it upon herself to mother Vanessa which she hates. She loved designing clothes and taking photos. Dad allowed her to try making a lot of our clothes. The key word being tried. Some of her tries turned out rather poorly and others, well let's just say that they were ahead of the times. She tried to copy styles that we had seen around the world but I don't think most places in the states were quite ready for them yet. She used to play piano as well. Used to, but not anymore.

As for Vanessa or Nessa as I call her, she's more of a tomboy. She's spunky, feisty, and opinionated. She's a tiny blonde haired, blue eyed 12 year old girl with more personality than a majority of people in this town would call improper for a young lady. My parents used to joke that she was such a tomoy because when I was little I used to pray for God to give me a baby brother. However I never got one so I got the next best thing. Nessa my adorable feminine looking baby sister loved any type of vehicle. She was always trying to convince people to let her tinker with their cars. And when she wasn't trying to take apart our old car she was trying to rescue and adopt every animal she came across. She said that when she grew up she would be a mechanic and a vet which caused many old ladies to frown on. We're not completely sure whether that's just her personality or if it's something else.

You see with all of us it tends to be something else. My mom. And my other older sister, Alicia. Why was Susie having such a hard time choosing a career? Because she wanted mom's input. She needed a push from Alicia. Why did Payson no longer play piano? Because Alicia had taught her how to play. How come Nessa refused to listen to anyone and why was she being so wild? Because she wanted mom to be the one to tell her stop being so disobedient. We all needed them.

My mom, Grace, was one of the most spectacular people in this world. She had a smile that seemed to light up the entire world. She was strong, smart, compassionate, and kind. She was always trying to help everyone. She had thick, long, golden blonde hair and eyes like an ocean. Dimples, ski slope nose, and long lashes made her look like a model. She was the farthest thing from looking like a typical mom. Me, Susie, Payson, and Vanessa all looked just like her.

Alicia would've been 21 years old if she was still alive. She was the only one of us kids who looked like dad. Her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes always shined with a comforting warmth. Everything about her seemed to draw people in. She always said that she wanted to get married and adopt children from around the world. She had also been trying to become a dancer. And boy was she something.

Without Mom and Alicia our whole family dynamic was completely thrown off without them. I missed them everyday and wished that they could still be with us.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Remember the Titans or its characters/ ideas. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and review. I'm sure that you all can tell that I have no idea what I am doing so please, please, please review. If you notice a mistake or have an idea of a way I can make it better than please tell me.**

**I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I got so caught up in preparing for finals and then taking them and then celebrating that they were done that I either didn't have time or when I did I forgot to work on it. Sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

_Payson's Pov_

I can't believe that he told us to shut up. I know that he's not exactly been happy lately but that doesn't give him the right to be a grouch. He's been acting so strange lately. Well, stranger than normal. And frankly I'm quite worried about his change in attitude and what is causing it. I sure hope it's not what I think it is. In the past I could write his attitude off as results of his problems. I don't think he realizes that I know the extent of them. I know Nessa knows nothing about them. But Susie and Dad both know as well.

He struggles with drugs and alcohol abuse. He has serious depression problems. For the longest time he was able to keep it secret from all of us though it eventually came out. However he has managed to keep it secret from most of our close friends. How he even managed to keep it secret from us as long as he did is mind boggling.

If he's drinking again or doing drugs that means that he is most likely depressed as well. He's been doing good for the last year or so and I hope he's not falling into the cycle again.

I needed to know. I need to make sure that he's not getting into trouble. I could deal with Nessa later. This is more important. I'll just wait until he's asleep then take a peek in his room. But for now I should start diner for me and Nessa.

_Vanessa's Pov_

UGHHHHH! I don't understand why Payson has to nag me all the time. I'm not a baby. All she ever does is boss me around. Well I'll show her. I don't have to listen to anything she says. So what if Payson says I can't keep the stray dog I found at the park yesterday. I'll just hid him in my room until I can convince dad that I'm responsible enough to have a pet. Ronnie and Susie used to get pets all the time when they were little. And not just normal boring pets but exotic ones. And they were even younger than I am.

Maybe I'll sneak out after diner. Payson has her thinking face on. She probably wouldn't even notice if I leave.

I watched as Payson went into the kitchen. Quickly and quitly I slipped my converse on and squeezed out the door. Nothing is going to stop me from getting my dog.


End file.
